This invention relates generally to dry erase boards. More specifically, the invention relates to a flexible, dry erase member which may be adhered to a variety of surfaces. The invention also relates to specific compositions for providing a dry erase surface.
Dry erase marking boards comprise a generally rigid substrate such as fiberboard or metal having a surface coated with smooth, hard material such as enamel or the like. The coating operates to receive and releasably retain a marking composition thereupon. The marking composition typically comprises solvent-based ink, and the marker board surface has only a modest affinity for the dried ink; therefore, the ink can be easily removed from the surface by wiping with an eraser, sponge or cloth. Dry erase marking boards have a number of advantages over heretofore employed chalkboards, and their use has steadily increased in recent years.
Dry erase marker boards provide a high contrast dark-on-light image, and can be used in combination with highly colored inks to produce a very readable, high contrast display. Also, dry erase marker boards produce significantly less dust than do chalkboards. Since chalkboard dust has now been identified as a contributing factor in asthma and as a source of damage to computer equipment and the like, dry erase marker boards are rapidly replacing conventional chalkboards in schools and business places.
While dry erase marker boards have a number of advantages over chalkboards, a number of problems are still associated therewith. Over time, the surface of dry erase marker boards begins to degrade, and the boards tend to retain traces of marking compositions. This problem is referred to in the industry as xe2x80x9cghosting.xe2x80x9d While ghosting can be removed, to some degree, by the use of liquid cleaners, the severity of the problem tends to increase over time, and eventually the marker board must be replaced. Also, while dry erase marker boards produce significantly less dust than do chalkboards, creation of dust is still something of a problem. Also, heretofore employed dry erase marker boards, like chalkboards, tend to be heavy, rigid items, and this lack of portability does inhibit the extent of their use.
The prior art has heretofore attempted to prepare flexible sheet stock having dry erase properties, in an effort to solve various of the above-discussed problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,072 discloses prior art attempts to utilize sheets of polymeric material as a dry erase surface. As detailed therein, such materials are quickly deformed and degraded by most dry erase marking compositions. The ""072 patent further discloses coating a sheet of flexible stock material with a radiation cured lacquer, to provide a dry erase surface. As will be disclosed in detail hereinbelow, the present invention provides an improved dry erase coating which can be applied to a variety of substrate materials, and which does not require a radiation curing step. The coating of the present invention provides a highly durable, flexible dry erase surface which can accept and releasably retain a wide variety of marking compositions including solvent-based inks, crayons, grease pencils and the like. In addition, the dry erase surface of the present invention can be permanently imaged by the use of a xerographic copier or a laser printer, since the coated surface will permit a toner material to be fused, and permanently retained, thereto.
As will be explained in detail hereinbelow, the present invention provides a stock material which can be utilized to replace and renew the surface of old marker boards. In addition, the present material can be adapted to a variety of unique uses for education and business. Furthermore, the articles of the present invention can include an integral dust catching portion. These and other advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the drawings, discussion and description which follow.
There is disclosed herein a dry erase member having a surface which is operable to receive and releasably retain a marking composition. The member includes a sheet of substrate material having opposed first and second faces. A layer of dry erase coating is disposed on the first face of the substrate. The dry erase coating includes a first member which can be cellulose acetate propionate or a fluoroethylene alkyl vinyl ether copolymer. The composition may further include a melamine resin. In specific embodiments, the member includes a layer of adhesive on the second surface of the substrate. This adhesive allows the member to be affixed to a variety of surfaces, and in specific embodiments is a repositionable adhesive. The substrate material may include paper or polymers.
In accord with another aspect of the present invention, a dry erase surface includes a body of adhesive material affixed to a portion thereof. The adhesive material functions to capture and retain dust particles, and is preferably disposed near a bottom perimeter of the dry erase surface.